


Remember, Remember the 5th of November

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fireworks, Fluff, Guy Fawkes Night, Kissing, handy does domestics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor is worried that his first firework night with Rose in Pete's World, isn't as magical as the last one they spent together in their home universe. She happily sets him straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd :)

A loud band echoed through the evening sky, an array of colours exploded above them. Rose and the Doctor sat on his coat, a bag of chips between them, as the looked up at the miraculous display. 

“Happy fireworks night, Doctor,” Rose smiled at him before popping a chip into her mouth. 

“Happy Guy Fawkes, Rose Tyler.” 

The pair sat for a while longer, watching the fireworks. The Doctor pointed out different constellations to Rose in between each display. 

“So, Rose Tyler, what would you say to taking a little trip?”

“Please don’t take me to the original Guy Fawkes night - the gunpowder plot thing.” 

“Why not?” 

“S’a bit morbid, Doctor.” 

“Fair enough… What if I took you to the planet Pluefinia 5? Renowned for having the best fireworks in the galaxy!” 

“Much better.” 

“Right-o. Come on then, Rose Tyler. Allons-y!” 

The Doctor jumped up and held his hand out to his companion, helping her stand also. 

 

Nearly four years later the part-human Doctor lit a firework, before running back to where his new family stood. There was a loud, obnoxious, squeaking before the rocket whizzed up, into the air, and exploded into a green spark of light. 

“Ohhh, look at that one Tony!” Rose cooed to the bundled up boy in her arms. 

“It’s green, Rosie!” 

“It is, well done.” 

“It’s loud, mummy. I don’t like the loud!” the boy complained as he turned to Jackie. 

“Come on, Tony. Mummy’ll find you some ear muffs inside.”

Rose placed her little brother on the ground. He took a hold of Jackie’s hand as the two of them wandered back into the house. 

“Think I’ll make everyone some hot chocolate,” Pete told the Doctor and Rose. “Don’t set anymore off till we get back, eh?” 

“Sure thing, Pete,” the Doctor replied, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

 

After Pete was out of earshot Rose looked at the doctor and smiled shyly. 

“So,” she started, “first bonfire night since…” 

“Yeahhh,” the Doctor sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry I couldn't make tonight as  _ magical  _ as I did the last time.” 

“I think it’s perfect."

“Oh, come on now, Rose. The last firework night we spent together, I whisked you off to another planet. We sat under new stars, talking till sunrise, and…” he trailed off.

“And you kissed me?” Rose provided for him. 

“Yes, well.” He coughed awkwardly.

“Our first kiss, that was. Doctor, as much as I loved that night, this, this is what I want. You, my family, cold nights, hot chocolate, fireworks. I love it. And after the final firework explodes we get to go inside and warm up in front of the telly with my mum,  _ and dad!  _ I have a dad, and a brother, and  _ you _ ! It’s perfect. Then we can drive home and lay in bed, eating toast. Our little routine is plenty magical for me… And, well, as far as kissing goes, I’m ready when you are. We did it before I… before… we did it on the beach. The reason I haven't kissed ya since, is because you just seemed kinda skittish, is all.” 

“I thought you regretted it,” the Doctor swallowed thickly. “Staying here with me.” 

“Never, and trust me, if there was an exception to the ‘never say ‘never ever’ rule’, this is it. I could  _ never  _ regret this.” 

With that revelation the Doctor took one large stride toward Rose. He placed his hands firmly on either side of her head and kissed her, none-to-gently. It was full of hungry desire, longing, desperation and relief all at once. His hands slipped from her head, to around her back, pulling her against him as fully as he could have her. A loud bang caused Rose to jump and they pulled apart, just in time to witness what was left of a neighbour’s pink firework scatter through the sky. Rose laughed breathlessly, took the Doctor’s hand, and felt that perhaps firework night might just be becoming her favourite holiday. 


End file.
